MORI RYU
Ryu is a character part of Nevi's band and currently enrolling''' Ouran High. ' He is also the vice-president of the AV club and a player on the Ouran High Basketball Team. __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY' Ryu is what one would call a Cassonva falling in and out of love very quickly. He tries to hit on just about every girl he sees even though he usually ends up failing he would just laugh it off. An optimistic guy, he doesn't let many things, if anything, get to him at all. He also tends to joke a lot and because of this not many people take him seriously and deems him as immature. Yet in truth Ryu is quite mature for his age knowing when it is time to drop the act such as when Rin had lost her eye, he was the one that told her it was okay to cry. He also gets hurt very easily even if he does hide it and is actually capable of anger ignoring Kitty when he had seen her being friends with Virgil. Still, he usually tries to not be too serious as he wishes to enjoy a simple happy life. 'HISTORY' Having no siblings of his own, he was very close to the Sanada siblings who were his cousins. He would visit them all the time when he was a kid and was close to just about everyone in the family to the point where they considered him to be their youngest brother. Then in middle school, Ryu became a violent boy who would get into fights just for the sake of adrenaline. One day he picked on a fight with Virgil not knowing that the teen was actually in league with the underground world and even if he did, he wouldn't have cared either. Due to that incident though, he had not only lost the battle but had also lost his eye and since then he had promised to be more careful and had quit seeking the adrenaline instead opting to live the casual life. When he had enrolled high school, he got into a small fight and met a blond by the name of Nevi. After escaping trouble together and having an initiation ceremony into the AV club, the two became the best of friends. It was also through Nevi that he met Kikue. 'SYNOPSIS' Ryu was first seen at the mall trying to hit on some girls only to fail as usual when he ran into Yoite. Instantly he had clicked thinking that the prince host might be able to give him some tips. His interest in the green-eyed boy grew when he learned that apparently Yoite knew who Nevi was and even more was that he knew someone who can help their band. Since then he had made Yoite his eye-patch brother declaring bromance with him. He is later on seen with Nevi when they were looking for another band member and entered the hostess room to see the music type hostess. When he saw Kitty, he had declared it love at first sight like he does with every other girl only to be met by other annoyance with the girl. Then during part of their vacation, he went onto a European tour with Nevi, Kikue and Kitty and started to get closer to her enough to make a CD track to confess his feelings for her. 'THE SCANDAL ARC' During the school opening ceremony, Ryu was ready to give Kitty his music cd when he saw her with Virgil. Knowing what kind of man Virgil, was he tried to warn her only for her to defend the male declaring him as her childhood friend. Hurt by this, he shoved the CD he made for Kitty to her chest before walking away never wanting to see her again angry at what she had done. After that he is seen in the AV room where Nevi had came to try to comfort him telling him that everything was going to be okay. After a talk with Nevi, he had decided to try to give Kitty a chance but at the same time was not sure how to say sorry to her because of the look that he had accidentally given her. It was not something he had ever wanted her to see. Then one day he got a text from Yoite to meet him at the host club. Excited to hear from the Tsukami, he came to the club only to see the door closed and Kitty holding a black bokuto whacking him constantly for ignoring her. After some beating and even pleading of her to stop, the two started to have a talk and mad up with one another. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'The Festival' For the majority of the festival, Ryu had gathered many customers with his bunny costume earning snickers from Nevi and Kitty along with a worry astonishment from Rin. When he saw Sin snickering, he had also threatened to kill the guy. He is seen later at Kitty's concert. When he spotted Yoite, at the door he was about to walk up to the Tsukami to give him a piece of his mind when he heard Kitty singing and all thought processs stops. After the concert, he took Kitty to the astronomy booth where he promptly confessed to the hostess. When she tried to say something, he told her that she talked too much and kissed her. 'Lockdown' During the lockdown, he was placed in the class 3-D where he was grouped with Yoite, Naoto, Kotori and Kotone. At first he stayed quiet although alos silently promising to get Kotori out of here as he knows the girl is a scholarship student and cannot afford to pay the ransom. When Yoite had "paid" for his own ransom along with Naoto and Ryu, he had reluctantly followed them out but when he saw the green-eyed male knock their escort out, he had done the same. After a talk in which he refused to leave, Yoite allowed them to stay and the three ran back into the classroom to save the remaining two hostages and locking the yakuzas inside. After that the group split up and with the help of Youta, he was able to escape. 'Aftermath' After the incident, he got Kitty's jacket from Raiden and was extremely worried rushing over to the hospital thinking that she was dead only to learn that she was alright. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'FEVER KITTY Ryu had fallen in love with Kitty at love at first sight. What started as getting another member for the band quickly became getting the girl to fal for him. Unlike most girls where he would quickly give up, he couldn't give up on Kitty and after going on a Euro trip with the girl he made a music cd for her only to run into a misunderstanding with Virgil. Then after being tricked by Yoite and beaten to near death by Kitty, the two made up. During the school festival, when he heard her sing, he was quickly reminded of the reason why he loved her and not only confessed but also kissed her in the astronomy booth after the show. FERRAVIA NEVILLE The two are two peas on a pod and are usually associated with each other. They met during their first year of high school and were quick to click with one another. It was in fact because of Nevi that Ryu had joined the AV club in the first place. The two have an open bromance and act as if they might as well have been twins. The two are also each other's confidant and are currently in the same band together being signed on to Nakamura Luca's company. HIMAWARI KIKUE Kikue was introduced to Ryu by Nevi and he quickly grew affectionate to the girl even if she did not join their band. The two along with Nevi are usually seen together even though she tends to tease him. '''SANADA FAMILY The Sanada family are very close to Ryu to the point where they might as well all be siblings instead of just extended families. Ryu even often visits Rin in her apartment and at the lost of her eye, had quickly came to comfort her even telling the girl that it was okay for her to cry if she wishes to. He is also seen with Raiden who handed him Kitty's jacket after the lockdown incident. He is also the one that keeps Ryuu in line from time to time despite being younger. 'TSUKAMI YOITE' Someone who he likes to call his "eye patch brother". The two met at the mall and Ryu quickly became fond of the male when he learned that the male was not only Nevi's friend but can also help them in the music world. Yoite was also the one that tricked Ryu into meeting up with Kitty in the music room and the one that handed her his black bokuto. 'QUOTES' yoite “Hey! We should form a bromance. Umm... an eye-patch bromance! Yeah ” yoite “I mean, you can't have passionate form of love without homosexual undertones unless it's bromance. I love Nev to death - if the laws of nature all owed it, I would bare that man's children, but... alas, I love girls too much. Come on, it's not so bad! ” rin “how much does it hurt?” rin “Of course, it’s going to be painful, Rin. Sadness doesn’t go away over night–trust me, I know.” kitty “ I love you. ” kitty “ KITTY! ...You talk too much. ” sin “ SIN! I AM GOING TO FUCKIN’ GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! YOU JUST WAIT YOU RAPUNZEL REJECT! ” 'TRIVIAS' *Ryu and Kitty won the couple of the month in May. Category:Male Characters Category:AV club Category:Basketball team Category:Ouran High